


smoke is the color (stupid is the reason)

by kaita



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Dark, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: третью сигарету аки закуривает с мыслью, что химено бы это точно не одобрила.
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	smoke is the color (stupid is the reason)

третью сигарету аки закуривает с мыслью, что химено бы это точно не одобрила. ей было плевать на здоровый образ жизни, но сигареты имеют свойство заканчиваться, а стратегического запаса у аки нет - не в его случае вообще чем-то запасаться с расчётом на долгую жизнь. неодобрение химено стандартно потащило бы за собой байки о более спокойных условиях работы, подкаты с потенциальным продолжением в чьей-нибудь постели и множество воспоминаний, озвучивать которые не было и нет никакой необходимости. на память, в отличие от несоблюдения субординации, аки не жалуется. хмыкая сквозь затяжку и кашляя дымом, он думает, что вопреки всему, что он хотел и делал, вопреки его упрямству и даже прямым приказам, химено всё равно сделала по-своему - и где она теперь... не то чтобы он и раньше не терял напарников и коллег - говёная работа, говёная жизнь, говёное всё - но всё-таки для него она была не только сэмпаем и другом. она была возможностью чего-то большего, к чему аки даже мысленно не решался подступиться - всё по той же причине слишком ограниченной жизни. ограниченной, подсчитанной, отдаваемой по капле (иногда равной дню, а иногда и месяцу) каждый раз, когда случался вызов и макима просила их разобраться с ситуацией. вежливо, с улыбкой и неизменным вниманием к деталям. 

\- пожалуйста, - почти про себя выплёвывает аки в тёмный ночной воздух. - по.жа.луй.ста.

слово распадается на слоги, на буквы, теряется в дыме и стойком запахе помойки - балкон не очень удачно выходит на мусорную сторону. пожалуйста, сделайте это, говорит макима - и они идут и делают, жертвуя очередными годами жизни. пожалуйста, я рассчитываю на вас, говорит макима - и они полностью оправдывают её ожидания, выблёвывая кровь и внутренности через все доступные отверстия. пожалуйста, если что-то не так, скажите мне, говорит макима - и наверняка каждый второй мечтает оказаться с ней наедине и рассказать обо всём, даже о том, чего сам не знает. одно время и аки мечтал, потом поотпустило. в своё оправдание он напоминает себе, что вообще-то занимается этим неблагодарным делом потому, что демоны, изверги и прочие криминальные элементы - то ещё говно, которое стоит уничтожать просто потому, что можешь, а не потому, что приказали. 

\- эй, - денджи высовывается в открытую балконную дверь, - чё, травишься?  
он, в отличие от химено и вообще любого другого знакомого, коллеги, друга или просто человека с улицы, не является возможностью ни для чего. беспринципный дурачок с отсутствием моральных ценностей. если аки и завидует, то совсем немного.  
\- снимаю стресс, провоцируя выбросы эпинефрина, - он не оборачивается и чувствует молчаливое замешательство буквально затылком. - что, слишком много умных слов за раз?  
\- тип того, - денджи, вопреки ожиданиям, не сваливает обратно к пауэр. протискивается мимо сваленных в кучу коробок и пакетов, встаёт рядом и тут же едва ли не наполовину перевешивается через ограждение. - вау, нихуёво так-то, высоко!  
\- дебил, - аки подхватывает его за задравшуюся рубашку точно в тот момент, когда сила тяжести вступает в действие, и рывком оттаскивает на пару сантиметров назад.  
\- от дебила слышу, - тут же огрызается денджи. псина дворовая, что с него взять, даже руки после туалета и то моет через раз. - я, может, и тупой, но не дебил. я знаю разницу.  
\- да ладно, - докурив третью, аки неторопливо выстукивает из пачки следующую.  
\- тип если ты дебил, то у тебя задержки в мозгах, а если тупой, то просто в школе не учился, - выдаёт денджи. косится на сигарету и неуверенно спрашивает: - а мне дашь?  
\- если только по шее, - беззлобно кивает аки. - сигареты себе сам покупай.  
да ну и куплю, кривится денджи. потом вспоминает, что работает за еду и сомнительные обещания, а не за деньги, и немного скисает.

аки не нужно на него смотреть, чтобы представить это - весь эмоциональный диапазон денджи, достаточно богатый для такого кадра, он уже видел не раз, да и страдает тот, как правило, не больше пяти секунд, в редких случаях пару часов. удивительная способность относиться ко всему с позиции “похуй пляшем” в немалой степени подкрепляется как стрёмным прошлым, так и свежеприобретённым условным бессмертием, поэтому подходить к денджи с человеческими мерками нет никакого смысла, это аки усвоил ещё с первой встречи.   
\- слушай, аки, - денджи снова перевешивается через ограждение и смачно сплёвывает, попадая в мутную лужу грязи на асфальте, - а то, что я не рыдал, как ты, когда химено умерла, значит, что я совсем мудак, да?  
хотя временами он удивляет и ещё как.  
\- уважение твоё где опять, - огрызается аки, слегка растерявшись. - конечно, ты мудак. беспринципное говно.   
\- да, я так и думал, - уныло соглашается беспринципное говно и и снова плюёт, - хаякава-сан. сэр.  
желание треснуть ему по затылку настолько сильно, что аки от души вкладывается в звонкую затрещину и в последний момент опять ловит денджи, на этот раз за шиворот. денджи не орёт в ответ про рукоприкладство и “нажалуюсь властям”, но выглядит не очень. все его максимально приземлённые мысли и желания обычно легко читаются на его лице. от души и безнаказанно полапать сиськи. осчастливить себя всамделишным, а не мокро нафантазированным в ночи сексом. пожрать так, чтоб живот треснул. воскресить свою демоническую бензо-псину, не сдохнув при этом самому. получить всеобщую любовь и прилагающиеся к ней ништяки, которые его воображение рисует, опять же, в виде секса и разнообразных деликатесов. насколько аки в курсе, более-менее успешно у денджи разве что с едой. сиськи он лапал только у пауэр и эта история до сих пор вызывает смех, потому что денджи не сдержался и рассказал потом про суть их соглашения, подтвердив ещё раз, что он действительно тупой. тупой и как-то трогательно наивный, мысленно фейспалмит аки сам с себя, потому что - серьёзно? денджи - трогательный?...  
\- а если я умру, ты будешь рыдать? - спрашивает денджи, в третий раз поправляя рубашку, и сам себе отвечает: - нет, конечно.  
\- нет конечно, - тут же подтверждает аки, даже не раздумывая.  
\- да я тож не буду, если ты откинешься, - обиженно и немного нелогично кривится денджи.  
аки предпочитает сделать вид, что никаких обидок не заметил. денджи, судя по невнятно озвученным причинам типа “пора спасать пиццу от ебанашки” и скорости сваливания обратно в квартиру, делает вид, что никаких обидок и не было. не очень убедительно.

эти странности и полунамёки быстро теряются на фоне обычного, слегка припизднутого поведения денджи и последствий того нападения, в котором погибла химено и ещё с десяток причастных и не очень человек. аки приходится заключать новый контракт, потому что никаких гарантий, что лис снова вернётся и будет отвечать на вызовы, ни у кого нет, даже у макимы. новый демон - будущего, как насмешливо повторяет он на этапе знакомства - устраивается у аки в правом глазу и заявляет, что ему ничего не надо взамен своих услуг, только с комфортом досмотреть то увлекательное кино, каким станет жизнь хаякавы в ближайшие дни и месяцы. слово “годы” не звучит и явно не подразумевается.  
\- пиздец, - вздыхает аки, промаргиваясь. - ёбаный, блять, нахуй.  
\- оо, - денджи вылезает буквально из ниоткуда, - ты умеешь выражаться, заебс!  
\- ...кто тебя пустил в хранилище?  
и тон и настроение должны бы как минимум припугнуть, но жизнь вместе отлично научила денджи различать, когда надо быть паинькой, а когда можно быть тупым собой. к тому же, он по-прежнему ничего не боится.  
\- я сказал, что я с тобой, - лыбится денджи.  
демон внутри хаякавы заходится мерзким смехом и сразу же хочется выскрести его оттуда ложкой или, ещё лучше, мечом проклятия. чтобы уж наверняка.

после того, как макима намекает, что ангела тоже можно бы подселить ко всей дружной компании, аки окончательно уверяется в мысли, что с самого начала ею всё так и было задумано. от денджи, взятого под навязчивую опеку, до жертвования сотрудниками отдела, будто пешками, в своей тайной игре. это подло, мерзко и отдаёт каким-то извращённым безумием, но он всё равно не может ничего возразить её мягкому голосу, понимающему взгляду и той волне обаяния, которая опутывает его паутиной и лишает любых желаний, кроме желания сдохнуть на работе. больше-то ничего и не остаётся, уныло размышляет аки и замечает на балконе вторую покоцанную жестянку рядом с той, что изображает его пепельницу. желания вправлять денджи мозги - пауэр не курит, потому что не круто, ангел не курит, потому что невкусно - нет никакого. возможно, денджи тоже так снимает стресс от ежедневных жизненных подстав. какая разница.  
\- может, вынести тебе сюда пледик и тапочки? - денджи, лёгок на помине, нагло встаёт рядом, не забыв прикрыть за собой балконную дверь. - ты всё-равно тут практически живёшь. а мы наконец-то поспим на нормальной кровати в нормальной комнате.  
\- я тебя отсюда вынесу, - обещает ему аки. - а извергу в моей комнате вообще никогда не бывать.  
\- я имел ввиду ангела, - ужасается денджи абсолютно искренне. - ты чё, я с пауэр спать рядом никогда больше не буду!  
привычка пауэр подставлять денджи при каждом, очевидном и не очень, случае, а так же пытаться убить, придушить или просто отвесить хороших пиздюлей, давно уже находится в категории обыденных вещей и не злит даже самого денджи - их очень своеобразное комбо тупых, почти бессмертных ебанашек славится завидной согласованностью и умением работать в паре. и спят они, за неимением других вариантов, всё равно вместе. у аки даже есть пара фотографий обнимающихся во сне придурков. щёлкнул случайно, а удалить нет ни времени, ни особого желания - хотя бы спящими эти двое похожи на нормальных.  
\- хаякава-сан, сэр, - на этот раз никто не висит головой вниз, рискуя наебнуться, - у меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
аки бы решил, что тот нажрался и попросту пьян, но у всего отдела неделька трезвости во имя выполнения рабочего плана. рабочий план денджи с пауэр к тому же подразумевает особые тренировки, которые за прошедшие недели отточили все их качества, не оставив без внимания как лучшие, так и худшие.  
\- если ты говоришь “сан”, то и дальше должно быть “вы”, - занудствует хаякава.  
\- у меня к вы деловое предложение, - послушно повторяет денджи, ржёт полминуты и шумно выдыхает. - я целый месяц мою туалет после пауэр и засовываю все овощи ей обратно в рот, и даже заполняю все отчёты сам...  
звучит слишком подозрительно, потому что это всё ещё два тупых дебила и с них станется и толчок разломать (в пятый раз), и засрать кухню продуктами (в сто пятый), и вывести хаякаву из себя (регулярно от одного до бесконечности раз в сутки).  
\- и что ты хочешь взамен? - недовольно спрашивает аки между затяжками. - ставки просто вау, я заинтригован.  
денджи слегка теряется и ещё с полминуты молчит, беззвучно шевеля губами. не иначе как речь репетирует, хмыкает про себя аки и пытается не улыбаться, наблюдая за этим бесплатным цирком.  
\- понимаешь, моей первой нормальной едой был говняный разварившийся удон, первые помацаные сиськи едва можно найти у пауэр под майкой, а первый поцелуй был со вкусом блевотины, ну ты и сам в курсе, - бормочет денджи. - ну, нельзя щас плохо про химено, ага. мне потом, конечно, мисс макима дала леденец и я берегу его как ничто на этом свете, но я бы уже хотел нормальный поцелуй, а кроме тебя, нормальных в моём окружении нет.  
\- ... охуел?  
аки хватает на целое слово, полное возмущения и искреннего недоумения по поводу происходящего, зато денджи за это время успевает притиснуться к нему вплотную и изобразить что-то, что, вероятно, должно быть тем самым поцелуем. ужасным, так что по роже он получает заслуженно.  
\- чмо невоспитанное, - бесится аки, впрочем, не так сильно, как мог бы сам от себя ожидать. - совсем крыша поехала?  
\- ты на вкус как сигарета, - не слушая его, говорит денджи. - мне, типа, понравилось.  
\- рад за тебя, а мне - нет, - отрезает аки. - вали отсюда.  
\- тут постою, - денджи включает тупку и присвистывает, покачиваясь с носков на пятки. - у меня вот, тоже есть, так что.

курить он не умеет и долго кашляет, держа свою сигарету на отлёте и едва не попадая ей хаякаве в лицо.   
\- дебил, - вздыхает аки. - дай сюда.  
пахнет сигарета каким-то дешёвым дерьмом и он бы не удивился, если бы денджи её подобрал в той же помойке, на которую хаякава смотрит каждый раз, как выходит покурить на свой балкон.   
\- месяц мытья туалета, - напоминает он, чтобы молчание не перешло в неловкую паузу. - и следишь за пауэр и её поведением.  
\- ага, - сипит денджи. - я слово держу.  
всё это не очень похоже на хорошую затею.

как ни странно, туалет продолжает достаточно стойко выдерживать ежедневные нашествия пауэр, стабильно презирающей процесс смывания, и сразу же за ними нашествия денджи с ёршиком и тряпкой. по крайней мере, первую трещину аки замечает только к концу недели, психует, тычет носом в толчок обоих ебанашек и отправляет в тц за новым унитазом с однозначным напутствием “купите какое-нибудь уродство - умрёте и мне похуй, что вы бессмертные”. покупают вполне приличный вариант - нормального размера, за умеренные деньги и в чёрном исполнении.  
\- так говно меньше заметно, - поясняет денджи.  
\- так я красивее на нём смотрюсь, - поясняет пауэр.  
\- готично, - резюмирует ангел, которому этот предмет быта вообще не актуален. - как вам, хаякава-сан?  
\- сойдёт, - соглашается аки. - но если сломаете и этот, выгоню всех жить на помойку.

с овощами сложнее - пауэр их не признаёт, ненавидит, выбрасывает, выблёвывает и всячески принижает их витаминную и просто общеполезную ценность.  
\- у тебя человеческое тело, дура! - орёт денджи. - жри, блять, я обещал, что ты будешь их жрать!  
\- сам их жри, тупой жалкий тупица! - орёт пауэр в ответ. - я демон крови! мне не нужны овощи, дайте лучше убить кого-нибудь!   
с учётом ежедневных патрулирований и вызовов спят они по-прежнему как убитые, в обнимку, и сопят на весь дом. аки бы умилился, если бы не заёбывался ещё сильнее их. подготовка к ответному удару по демону-катане и его напарнице действует на него слишком выматывающе - хочется и поскорее уничтожить их обоих, и превратить обычный рейд в медленную пытку, чтобы отомстить. денджи заводит привычку тусить вместе с ним на балконе каждый ночной, дневной, вечерний и утренний перекур и этим конкретно бесит. в основном потому, что провоцирует в хаякаве сложную комбинацию чувств, эмоций и желаний. от ненависти - всё, что не совсем человек, попадает под категорию “уничтожить”, до симпатии - денджи тупит и раздражает, но при этом он парадоксально искренний во всём без исключений, а его история способна выжать слезу даже из такого мудака, как кишибе (теоретически), что уж говорить про хаякаву, рыдающего над каждым убитым сотрудником отдела безопасности. но курить аки всё-таки предпочитает в одиночестве, поэтому.

\- ты перестанешь за мной таскаться? - спрашивает он, когда накануне решающей операции денджи опять торчит рядом, перевесившись вниз и пуская длинную нитку слюны с прицелом на чей-то мусорный мешок.  
\- это общий квартирный балкон, - немного невнятно отвечает денджи. - нет, не перестану.  
с этим не поспоришь. пустив их в свой дом, пусть и по приказу свыше, а не по собственной воле, аки пустил их и в свою жизнь, сколько бы её ни осталось. и терпеть выходки пауэр, эгоистичные заскоки ангела и денджи со всеми заёбами - теперь его святая обязанность. было намного легче, вздыхает хаякава, когда денджи не лез к нему с сомнительными предложениями, а просто по-человечески, по-обычному бесил.  
\- а можно тебя ещё раз поцеловать? - тот будто читает его мысли. - хаякава-сан, сэр?  
\- заткнись, - устало огрызается аки.  
\- ты мне даже не нравишься, - бубнит денджи под нос, - мне нравятся те, кому нравлюсь я, а тебе я не нравлюсь, и ты мне, значит, тоже. это же должно так работать?  
очевидно, его рассуждения не подразумевают ответа. над городом расползается ночь, вспыхивая огнями машин и рекламных щитов, и бубнёж денджи, немного расстроенный, немного озадаченный, навевает на аки тоску. откуда ему знать, как это - нравишься, не нравишься - вообще должно работать...  
\- а химено тебе нравилась? вы трахались? или ты девственник? она-то точно нет, не была, то есть.  
\- да ты напрашиваешься... - аки швыряет окурок вниз, целясь в урну, но промахивается и попадает на капот чьей-то машины.  
\- я вот ещё ни с кем, - не слушая его, продолжает денджи. - рукой прикольно, но как-то, типа, одинаково.  
прикрыв глаза, хаякава считает до пяти, напоминая себе, что денджи хорошо если исполнилось хотя бы семнадцать, что его прошлое описывается словами “дерьмо”, “блять” и “сдохни”, что его настоящее ничуть не лучше и что относительно нормальную жизнь он увидел только после встречи с макимой, аки и всеми остальными. естественно, что ничего у него не было и быть не могло.   
\- и почти месяц прошёл, - денджи, задумавшись, чуть не сваливается снова вниз в тот момент, когда аки, сказав про себя “пять”, открывает глаза. - это, ну, может тогда ещё одно деловое предложение?  
его наглость граничит с наивностью точно так же, как и тупость. мысль кажется хаякаве смешной, хотя сама ситуация - не очень.   
\- ещё? - недовольно спрашивает он вместо всех “пошёл нахуй”.  
\- я поймаю катану, для тебя, - денджи, уставившись на его карман с сигаретами, стоит, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятку. - прям вот сдохну, но поймаю, бля буду.  
аки не сомневается - и сдохнет, и поймает, в случае денджи это не взаимоисключающие действия.  
\- нам и так всем его ловить, - он пожимает плечами, отгоняя видения окровавленных тел и не очень понимая, это память подсовывает то, что он уже видел, или демон будущего то, что он ещё только увидит.  
\- а поймаю - я, - упрямо повторяет денджи. - для тебя. сам.  
его мотивация - получить что-то взамен, тогда как поимка катаны и его девки должна быть актом возмездия, наведения порядка и просто пунктом в списке обязанностей - подбешивает. ещё больше подбешивает, что взамен денджи наверняка запросит снова целоваться и это даже как-то волнует. немного. почти незаметно.  
\- допустим, - кивает аки и, не выдержав, лезет опять за сигаретой. - на этот раз твой интерес в чём?  
взгляд денджи ползёт с кармана на пальцы хаякавы, которыми тот держит пачку, потом на лицо - от подбородка к глазам. потом он скалится, как придурок, и даже в темноте видно, что его щёки кошмарно краснеют - при том, что склонности к стыду у денджи нет по умолчанию, природа ему подобной опции не предусмотрела.  
\- денджи! - пауэр вламывается на балкон, игнорируя дверь, и едва не вылетает вместе с выбитым стеклом и слегка охуевшим денджи прямо в ночь. - секретики! а ну расскажи мне! я главней, чем он!  
аки прикидывает стоимость новой балконной двери, докуривает в пару затяжек и оставляет ебанашек разбираться между собой. он намерен игнорировать их до конца своей жизни, тем более что не так уж долго и осталось.

к этому - дурацким разговорам на балконе, запаху никотина от белобрысой макушки и сомнительным деловым предложениям - хаякава возвращается мыслями в самый неподходящий момент. его пальцы сжимают рукоять меча, губы чувствуют сигарету, глаза видят мир словно в чёрно-красном фильтре: чёрное - зло, красное - кровь, других цветов нет и не предвидится. будущего тоже почти нет, но хаякаву некому остановить от такого неразумного разбрасывания собственной жизнью и только усилием воли он сам удерживает себя от окончательного схода с катушек. усилием воли и быстрой, смазанной мыслью о том, что денджи не умеет целоваться. что демонам нельзя верить, но полудемоны чуть-чуть честнее в своих словах и желаниях. что денджи тупой и наверняка опять неразумно использует свои преимущества и держится только благодаря пауэр и её силе крови, способной вытащить с того света даже такого идиота. и что за ним совершенно точно нужно приглядывать, пока ещё возможно это делать.  
\- ты чё, опять мечом этим стрёмным махал? - денджи почему-то говорит шёпотом и не сводит взгляда с заляпанной кровью рукояти, хотя сам перемазан кровью, грязью и прочими неоднозначными субстанциями по самые уши. - тебе же, вроде, нельзя с ним особо...  
\- тебя забыл спросить, - огрызается аки. он до сих пор чувствует, как меч вытягивает из него жизнь, забирает будущее и загоняет метафорические гвозди в такую же метафорическую, до поры до времени, крышку гроба. - что тут у тебя? где пауэр?  
\- с зомбяками развлекается, с остатками там, - денджи пожимает плечами, заметно успокаиваясь. - да хер с ней, смотри - я поймал.  
в своей человеческой форме, избитый и связанный, катана не представляет никакой опасности и не вызывает ничего, кроме брезгливого презрения.  
\- давай его отпиздим, - от восторга, адреналина и собственной подлости денджи прямо-таки бурлит энергией, как будто и не дрался последние несколько часов без перерыва. - по яйцам. за химено. месть! ну давай! скажем потом, что так и было!  
отходняк накатывает внезапно, как головокружение, и так же внезапно отступает. хаякава смаргивает, не очень улавливая, кто он и где, облизывает пересохшие и солёные на вкус губы и отчётливо понимает, что денджи на него пялится. и катана пялится. но денджи пялится вопросительно и точно так же облизывается, а катана это сечёт и пялится насмешливо, несмотря на своё положение. это, в конечном счёте, решает.  
\- а давай, - кивает хаякава, засучивая рукава когда-то белой рубашки.   
\- кто выбьет самый громкий вопль из этого говна, тот победил, - тут же добавляет денджи и со всей дури пинает катану в промежность. - нна!  
аки заставляет себя отключиться, забыть про протокол и позволить себе снять стресс таким однозначно незаконным, но очень полезным для нервной системы способом.

возвращение домой после подобных мероприятий всегда кажется ему чем-то ненастоящим. словно пока он был на выезде, пускал кому-то кровь и кишки и разменивал свою жизнь на демонов в самом невыгодном для себя раскладе, в его доме всё переставили, перемыли, продезинфицировали и навели уютный лоск. уют и хаякава несовместимы. аки трёт глаза, тщетно пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное восприятие действительности. не хватает пауэр - разбросанные по кухне овощи, несмытый толчок и грязное бельё в ванной восполнили бы все нестыковки, но пауэр временно у макимы на важном то ли задании, то ли мероприятии.  
\- то ли кровопускании, - бубнит денджи, которому тоже не хватает родной и привычной ебанутости с рожками, - мисс макима подсунула мне взамен какого-то чудика.  
к счастью, этого хаякава прописывать у себя не обязан. чудик наполовину акула и способен проходить сквозь любые препятствия, что, конечно, является плюсом на работе и по жизни. он лезет к денджи обниматься и чуть ли не в трусы, на что денджи орёт, что, на минуточку, не пидор и вообще пошёл бы ты на дно, пока не вызову.  
\- что?! - всё ещё на взводе возмущается он, когда хаякава начинает тихонько ржать. - чё ты ржёшь, аки?!  
\- да так, - сквозь смех говорит хаякава.   
ему на самом деле интересно, сколько пройдёт времени до того, как денджи сообразит. сигарета тлеет у самого фильтра, когда денджи с тяжёлым вздохом вваливается на балкон.  
\- заманал, рыба тупая, - бормочет он. - как фанат он ничего, конечно, я крутой, это приятно, но хули лезть ко мне в штаны?!   
ага, хмыкает аки. выкидывает окурок, снова промазывая мимо мусорного бака, и какое-то время просто стоит молча, прикрыв глаза.  
\- в смысле, я правда не пидор, - неуверенно повторяет денджи, нарушая молчание. - он мне - не нравится! ты тоже. наверное. бля, я не знаю!

выслушивать сбивчивые рассуждения на тему, что с макимой никто не сравнится (ты точно меня понимаешь), да и химено была ничего (ой), и даже кобени (сучка такая) довольно-таки милая, а ещё у девочек есть сиськи (у тебя-то нет), а ещё они вкусно пахнут (но сигаретами тоже прикольно) нет никакого желания. хаякаву хватает ровно на минуту. несколько следующих он тратит на то, чтобы заткнуть денджи, просунув язык в его рот. денджи всё ещё не гений поцелуев, но отвечает со всем энтузиазмом, на который способен. это ощущается намного лучше, чем было в прошлый раз.

ужасно, отстранённо думает аки, когда острые зубы прикусывают его губу и рот наполняется вкусом крови. ему нравится. судя по довольному урчанию денджи, тому это нравится не меньше. интересно, одобрила ли бы химено всё такое.   
\- это, типа, ты принял моё деловое предложение? - спрашивает денджи, тяжело дыша. - хаякава-сан, сэр?  
аки очень хочется спросить, как давно и как быстро денджи просёк преимущества вежливого обращения, соблюдения субординации и просто кое-чьи предпочтения, но особого смысла в вопросах нет. изучи того человека, к которому у тебя интерес, говорила макима когда-то. изучи его привычки, его особенности. изучи форму его ушей, длину пальцев, силу удара, глубину голоса. аки подозревает, что она говорила это каждому, только по правильному вектору это восприняли далеко не все, начав изучать её да так и завязнув в этом бесконечном процессе. он в своё время сумел переключиться - макима слишком непонятна и слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой. и почти сумел изучить химено. и совсем не хотел изучать денджи. само получилось.  
\- у тебя глаз дёргается, - шёпотом говорит денджи и тычет пальцем в конкретное место, - прям как когда ты не знаешь, что делать.  
денджи, хоть и тупой, сумел сделать то же самое - изучить. его звериные, самые примитивные инстинкты чуют в макиме опасность, которую никто не может толком сформулировать, и изучать её нет никакого смысла, но аки - другое дело. аки был с ним 24/7 с того дня, как их поставили перед фактом совместной работы. они друг друга бесили, презирали и не забывали регулярно драться, при этом спасая и прикрывая спины, пытаясь поддержать и пусть не сразу, но понять. денджи знает про хаякаву многое, и хаякава может процитировать его досье с любого места. не то чтобы там много этих мест и не то чтобы он не знал досье любого в своём отделе, но денджи правда особенный. особенный тупой и особенный... просто.  
\- я могу убить тебя, - тоже почему-то шёпотом говорит аки. - скажу, что за превышение служебных полномочий.   
\- чё, правда? - денджи выглядит расстроенным. - а я же типа неубиваемый...  
\- не бывает неубиваемых, - слегка раздражается хаякава. - но ладно, убить тебя будет очень трудно.  
особенно с учётом того, что денджи живёт под пристальным вниманием макимы, о чём напоминает телефонный звонок в самый неподходящий момент. 

после разговора с ней и пары встреч в нерабочее время к денджи возвращается его обычное состояние радостной тупки, безоговорочной любви и я-сделаю-всё-ради-неё. хаякава наблюдает за ним, не вмешиваясь и ничем не показывая, что между ними что-то было.   
\- а было? - между делом интересуется ангел. - и как тебе не лень...  
\- не было, - отрезает хаякава, не желая втягиваться в бессмысленный разговор. - вали спать, или что вы, демоны, делаете вместо этого.  
сам он привычно уходит курить на балкон и, видимо, излучает в пространство такие волны, которые мешают денджи присоединиться. закрыв глаза, аки отделяет себя от остального мира, оставляя за связующее звено только сигарету. неизбежное близится, давит на него и к этому невозможно подготовиться, о чём каждый день напоминают труповозки и рабочие отчёты. и собственное будущее, о котором услужливо напоминает демон в правой глазнице. _хочешь_ , нашёптывает демон, _я покажу тебе, как это будет, хочешь, тебе понравится, ты должен оценить иронию, ну же, хаякава, а потом и ему скажешь, вместе посмеётесь_. аки не особо возражает, тем более что ирония и правда зашкаливает. хотя говорить денджи он ничего не собирается.

денджи всё-равно эту иронию оценить не способен. зато он вляпывается в очередную красивую девчонку, оказавшуюся в буквальном смысле взрывоопасной, бредит океаном и школой, в которую сроду не ходил, заливает кровью весь салон служебной машины, на которой хаякава увозит их с чудиком-акулой как можно дальше от жилых районов города. рывками приходит в себя и так же рывками проваливается в очередной бредовый заход, пока резе - та самая взрывоопасная и почти славная для демона её масштаба - не перекрывает дорогу и не предлагает им всем добровольно сдать ей денджи. знакомая песня, хмыкает аки, готовясь сдать ещё пару месяцев своей жизни и уже хватаясь за рукоять меча.  
\- я сам, - неожиданно чётко говорит денджи. - не лезь, аки. то есть, хаякава-сан.  
\- я недвусмысленно приказал тебе заткнуться и восстанавливаться ещё полчаса назад, - напоминает аки.  
\- да, типа, нахуй, - возражает денджи. - недвусмысленно нахуй. поживи ещё, ладно?  
звучит настолько дико и неуместно, что даже и возразить нечего. на пару секунд аки встречается с денджи взглядом и первым отворачивается. в конце концов, у бензопил при поддержке акульего чудика шансов на победу больше, и кто-то должен разгрести весь оставшийся позади бардак, согласовать работу спецслужб, пересчитать пострадавших и написать тонну отчётов.

к денджи после этого случая возвращаются кошмары, почти отступившие под грузом внезапной ответственности и новых впечатлений. он не орёт ночами и не вскакивает в поту в пять утра, но синяки под глазами отливают в нездоровую зелень, словарный запас откатывается до уровня пятилетки и любое воодушевление, болезненно преувеличенное и наигранное, моментально сходит на нет. выглядит отвратительно.   
\- что с тобой? - аки даже протягивает ему сигареты, неохотно, но всё-таки. рабочий день выдался долгим и стоило бы сначала переодеться, закинуть костюм в стирку, сходить в душ и только потом курить. - м?  
\- ничего, - буркает денджи. предложенную сигарету он крутит в пальцах, ковыряя ногтем склейку серой промасленной бумаги около фильтра.  
\- а если подумать?   
\- я не умею думать, - ещё тише бурчит денджи. - и не хочу.   
_скажи ему_ , заходится смехом демон, и голова сразу же начинает болеть, словно в глазу как следует провернули сверлом. _скажи ему, что он тебя--_  
\- заткнись, - рявкает аки вслух.  
во рту становится кисло от слюны и сознание снова переключается с настоящего на прошлое-будущее. хочется убивать кого-то, чтобы перестать убивать этим всем себя. аки косится на денджи, замершего, скрючившегося над перилами и фиг знает когда в последний раз нормально евшего, и приступ жалости к себе ненадолго отступает.  
\- не ты, - уточняет он. - ты лучше не затыкайся.  
денджи равнодушно пожимает плечами и это выглядит ещё отвратительней. и почему-то обидно, думает аки и буквально за шкирку тащит его в свою комнату, силком заставляет лечь рядом и обнимает. не от большой любви, убеждает он сам себя, но чисто по-человечески - денджи явно плохо и аки не настольно мудак, чтобы оставлять его одного тогда, когда может этого не делать.

эти обнимания достаточно неловкие, чтобы успеть пожалеть о таком дурацком порыве сто раз. на сто первый денджи шумно и сопливо вздыхает и немного отодвигается. можно решить, что он всё понимает и хочет избавить их обоих от этой неловкости, но хаякава знает - ему просто стало жарко, или нос зачесался, или ещё какая ерунда. думать всё ещё не относится к числу актуальных достоинств денджи, а с учётом его “деловых предложений” подобные обнимашки ему точно должны были понравиться. хаякава жалеет, что сам себе установил правило не курить в постели, потому что сейчас очень нужно.  
\- все женщины, которых я знал, пытались меня убить, - сопит денджи, уставившись в потолок, но его голос звучит почти нормально. чуть сердито, чуть расстроено, но не так... пусто, как до этого. - мисс макима, кобени, пауэр, химено, резе. все.  
\- такое бывает, - хмыкает аки. - я тоже хотел тебя убить, по крайней мере, первое время.  
\- а сейчас? - денджи поворачивает голову и смотрит, цепляясь за ответный взгляд.  
сложный, на самом деле вопрос. аки не уверен, что даже отдав мечу всё оставшееся время своей жизни и даже с помощью ангела (и даже с помощью вдруг бы вернувшегося на призыв лиса) он сможет окончательно убить то, чем является денджи. в том, что он на самом деле хочет этого, он тоже не уверен.  
\- сейчас - нет, - честно отвечает аки. - но ты мне всё ещё не нравишься.  
\- ага. ты мне тоже, - кивает денджи. - всё-таки это как-то не так должно работать...  
\- не думай, - неожиданно для самого себя замечает аки, - тебе не идёт. и без разницы, что как работает, всё равно все умрём.  
\- вообще не думать? - теперь в голосе слышится недоверие и отчётливые нотки подлости, которую только собираются сделать. - прям, типа, совсем?  
\- сейчас можно совсем, - осторожно соглашается аки, - а что?  
денджи медленно разворачивается на бок, перекидывает через него одну ногу, потом руку, потом буквально залезает на него весь и упирается носом в нос.  
\- а вот, - и наконец-то скалится в привычной улыбке. 

назвать это поцелуем сложно, он просто прижимается губами к губам и тихонько дышит, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм дыхания хаякавы. то ли медитация, то ли приставание. это занятно. аки позволяет себе какое-то время не реагировать и наслаждаться звенящей пустотой в голове. потом в пустоту просачиваются образы - ошмётки тел, измазанные в крови лезвия, дуло пистолета, гладкие чёрные стены, ещё кровь, снова кровь, чей-то смех, серебристые звенья цепей - и будто выныривает с глубины на поверхность. 

\- ты, - вырывается у него, - скоро...  
“убьёшь меня”, но слова отказываются звучать - быть произнесёнными значит осуществиться, значит уже точно, без вариантов. аки не верит в варианты, и в такое своё будущее тоже верить не хочет, но будущее от него всё-равно не зависит.  
\- я скоро, - повторяет денджи, - что?  
\- ты скоро, - снова начинает хаякава и с трудом, но берёт себя в руки. - ты скоро доиграешься.  
денджи нагло усаживается на его бёдрах и с вызовом накручивает на пальцы кончик галстука.   
\- вот ты называешь меня тупым, а сам вообще дурак, - заявляет он, избегая смотреть в глаза. - хаякава-сан, сэр.  
оказывается, галстук на его пальцы можно намотать трижды, и, оказывается, денджи способен смущаться. это тоже занятно. аки перехватывает его руку, вынуждая чуть ли не упасть обратно, и самым подлым образом применяет на нём силовой приём, подминая под себя. дурацкие деловые предложения, демонические предсказания, взрывные женщины и многослойные планы очень выматывают, особенно когда моральных сил уже точно ни на что нет. к тому же, рядом с некоторыми действительно со временем тупеешь.  
\- хорошо, что пауэр всё ещё на своём кровопускании, - говорит он, наблюдая, как выражение лица денджи сменяется с ехидного на встревоженное.  
\- почему? - тут же спрашивает денджи.  
\- не прибежит смотреть, как мы оба тупеем ещё больше, - аки раздумывает, надо ли связать денджи руки тем самым галстуком, который его так заинтересовал, или пока подождать. - и комментировать.  
\- мы оба, - лыбится денджи. - ...что, аки, хая- сэр! эй!

аки решает пока подождать - хотя бы здесь и сейчас у них обоих должна быть определяемая собственной волей хоть какая-то свобода.


End file.
